The Mute Prodigy
by skg1991
Summary: What if Naruto inherited the genius of his father? What if another incident on the day of his birth turned him into a mute? What if he had more of the Kyuubi's chakra? What if he was adopted? What if he was born two years later? I don't own Naruto. Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

**THE MUTE PRODIGY**

 **Summary : What if Naruto inherited the genius of his father? What if another incident on the day of his birth turned him into a mute? What if he had more of the Kyuubi's chakra? What if he was adopted? What if he was born two years later? I don't own Naruto. **

**PROLOGUE**

The third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his office thinking about all the events that had taken place in the last 24 hours. How in 24 hours, the situation in Konoha had changed remarkably. Twenty four hours ago, Hiruzen was a retired Hokage, living with his wife and his two sons. The Hokage was the hero of the Third Great Shinobi War, the Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi was a pregnant Uzumaki Kushina, who along with her husband Minato were excited about becoming parents. Konoha was easily the strongest village in the Shinobi world in every single aspect, be it in terms of Army count, quality of ninja, financially or politically. Young Uzumaki Naruto was meant to be the Prince of Konoha, loved and respected by the entire population.

In just 24 hours, how things have changed. Hiruzen who was retired had no other choice but to take up the title of Hokage again. His wife, Sarutobi Biwako was dead. Both the Yondaime, Minato and Kushina, were dead. Konoha had lost a great number of ninja to the Kyuubi. The incident had crippled Konoha financially and militarily. It would still survive. But now, the advantage Konoha had over the other great Shinobi villages was greatly reduced. Young Naruto had just become the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Initially, he thought he would tell the population of Konoha that the Yondaime had died sacrificing his life to seal the Kyuubi in young Naruto and this would lead to the people accepting Naruto as the hero who saved Konoha, but recent events that happened since had changed his mind.

 _Flashback_

 _Hiruzen along with a Jounin, Yasutaro Takeshi had managed to make their way towards the location where Minato had teleported the Kyuubi. The rest of Konoha were still tending to their injuries and couldn't travel the distance._

 _Hiruzen and Takeshi found themselves unable to do anything as Minato and Kushina died sealing the Kyuubi within Naruto, their new born son. Minato had sealed the Yin half of the Kyuubi within Naruto, while sealing the Yang half within himself. However, a lot of the Kyuubi's chakra in the air also made its way into Naruto's seal._

 _Hiruzen made his way to the hospital and handed over Naruto to one of the nurses, telling her to take care of him, as he went back into the Hokage's office deciding to take up charge once again till an appropriate replacement appears again. He simply couldn't allow Danzo to be the Hokage at any cost. After writing down a letter to the Daimyo, explaining what happened and requesting him for some financial support, Hiruzen organized a council meeting. He decided to take Naruto with him to explain everything that happened to the council. He decided to keep Naruto's lineage a secret since Minato had a lot of enemies outside Konoha and a few inside Konoha who would try to kill Naruto._

 _As he entered the room where the nurse had placed Naruto, he sensed another presence. He opened the door to see Yasutaro Takeshi about to slam a kunai into Naruto's throat. Hiruzen jumped in as fast as he could but he was too late as the kunai slashed Naruto's throat. Hiruzen knocked Takeshi away from Naruto before handing him over to the nurses begging them to heal the kid. After the nurses left with Naruto, Hiruzen stared angrily at Takeshi, "Why?"_

 _Takeshi who was now scared out of wits began crying out frantically, "Because he is the demon. He is responsible for the attack on Konoha. He is responsible for the death of my wife. Even you were there. The Yondaime put the Kyuubi in him."_

 _Hiruzen couldn't believe his ears. Right in front of him was a Jounin, blinded by hatred, who didn't understand the concept of Fuinjutsu and tried to kill an infant, who wasn't even a day old. Hiruzen who was already frustrated couldn't control his anger as he slammed a kunai down Takeshi's throat instantly killing him._

 _Hiruzen couldn't help but think, 'If this is how the elite Jounin in Konoha react, I can't even imagine how the civilians would react. Like with Kushina, Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki must remain a secret…OMG Naruto.'_

 _Hiruzen quickly ran upto where the nurses were treating him. The nurses were looking at the boy in awe. Hiruzen asked the head nurse regarding Naruto's status. The head nurse replied,"'Its both good and bad news, Sir. For all I know, the boy should have been dead after receiving an injury like that within a few hours after his birth. But the boy managed to recover miraculously. The wound suddenly healed up. But I am afraid I also have bad news. The boy has lost his voice forever."_

 _Flashback end_

During the council meeting, Hiruzen told the council that the Yondaime had defeated the Kyuubi at the cost of his life and that he was now going to take over as Hokage of Konoha till a replacement comes by. The more intelligent members of the council asked him how did the Yondaime defeat the Kyuubi. Hiruzen replied that Minato had summoned the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi within himself. But unfortunately the price of such an action is the life of the Jutsu user.

Hiruzen took baby Naruto from the hospital before telling his Anbu to summon Yamanaka Inoichi. Hiruzen then tried to observe the seal. Hiruzen noticed that there were two seals. The first seal was pretty much perfect. It would keep the Kyuubi at bay. When the boy is in extreme danger, the seal will send a little bit of the Kyuubi chakra into Naruto to protect him. The second seal also contained bits of the Kyuubi's chakra. It was probably this chakra that saved Naruto's life. However this seal was consume quite a bit of energy that instead of chakra would have to come from Naruto's nutrition.

Just then Inoichi entered the room. Inoichi noticed the baby and asked Hiruzen, "Hokage-sama, who is that baby?"

Hiruzen decided to be frank with Inoinchi. "This child's name is Uzumaki Naruto or rather Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

Inoichi's eyes widened as he muttered, "Yondaime…"

"Yes. He is the one and only son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina." Hiruzen said, before adding, "He is also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

"What!?" Inoichi yelled, "Minato sealed the Kyuubi in his own son!? But at the council meeting, you said…"

"What had to be said so that young Naruto wouldn't be targeted. There was another Jounin with me when Minato did the sealing, a certain Yasutora Takeshi. I assume you've heard of him."

Seeing Inoichi nod, Hiruzen continued, "Takeshi died today by my hands at the Konoha hospital. He died because he tried to kill young Naruto. He was blinded by hatred against the Kyuubi and tried to kill Naruto for what the Kyuubi did to him. Takeshi's kunai slashed Naruto's throat. It was the Kyuubi's chakra that healed Naruto. But the attack resulted in Naruto losing his voice forever. If a Jounin can't understand the concept of Fuinjutsu, imagine how the civilians would react. Konoha owes both Minato and Naruto far too much. I can't let anyone attack Naruto for such reasons. That's why I mentioned that Minato sealed the Kyuubi within himself. Technically I didn't lie, because Minato did seal half of the Kyuubi within himself. He sealed the other half in Naruto. However the left over chakra of the Kyuubi also managed to make its way into young Naruto in the form of a separate seal. I guess it probably sensed the presence of the Kyuubi within Naruto and formed a separate seal of its own. But this seal is maintained by Naruto's nutrition. So, I assume that Naruto growth would be slightly stunted by this seal."

Inoichi nodded as he took in everything that Naruto had already been through. Born to the greatest of Shinobi, born as a prince, he is now an orphan without his voice and with a beast of destruction inside his stomach all within 4 hours after his birth. Inoichi took all the facts into consideration before asking Hiruzen, "Why exactly did you call me and tell me all this, Hokage-sama?"

"Because I want you to adopt Naruto as your son."

"What?!Why?!"

"Minato had too many enemies who wouldn't hesitate to kill Naruto, if given a chance. I need something solid and concrete to protect Naruto. Naruto has blond hair and blue eyes, something your clan members share. He would fit in well. If he is called Yamanaka Naruto, no one would even suspect that he is the son of Minato. Also with your clan's mind and telepathy techniques, Naruto may be able to learn to communicate eventually through minds. I believe that you and your wife, nearly had a second child that died as a stillborn baby. Naruto can replace that baby and be the younger son to you and your wife and a little brother to your daughter, Ino as well." Hiruzen answered.

Inoichi thought for a while before saying, "Hokage-sama, while it'd be an honor for me to adopt and raise the son of the Yondaime, I don't know how to explain to the clan that the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki is living amongst us."

"No, don't tell anyone about Naruto's status as the Jinchuuriki, atleast not while the wounds are still fresh. Maybe someday, you can tell your wife regarding that, but no one else. Not even your daughter." Hiruzen said.

Hiruzen noticed the still confused expression on Inoichi's face. He knew why Inoichi was confused. Inoichi had fought against the Kyuubi afterall, he wasn't comfortable with the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki being his son. Hiruzen blew a puff from his pipe before saying, "Inoichi, did you know that the Kyuubi has been a part of Konoha ever since the very beginning?"

Seeing Inoichi's confused and shocked expression, Hiruzen continued, "Uchiha Madara controlled the Kyuubi when he fought the Shodai Hokage. After the Shodai Hokage won, his wife, Uzumaki Mito sealed the Kyuubi inside herself to ensure that it doesn't go on a rampage. After Uzumaki Mito, Uzumaki Kushina became the next Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Only the powerful life force of the Uzumaki clan can keep the Kyuubi at bay. Naruto is the third Uzumaki who became the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. During childbirth the seal weakens. A fuinjutsu master therefore has to be present, when a Jinchuuriki gives birth. Minato was hence present when Kushina gave birth. My wife, Biwako was also there. The child-birth was being conducted in a cave outside Konoha with a lot of Anbu protection. Biwako and the Anbu were found dead. They were killed by a kunai. Despite all the secrecy, someone managed to find out about Kushina and the birth of Naruto, I believe. Besides, the Kyuubi didn't run into Konoha. It appeared in the middle of Konoha, like a Summoned animal would. Minato probably fought him and forced him to flee. That would explain his late arrival. Only Uchiha Madara had the ability to do all this. But he has been dead for ages. I remember Hashirama-sama confirming it as well. Either way, I believe someone was responsible for everything that happened regarding the Kyuubi incident. I just contacted Jiraiya who believes the same as well. Jiraiya was named as the kid's Godfather by Minato but right now, he is mourning the loss of Minato who was like a son to him. We also need Jiraiya's spy network now, more than ever, so Jiraiya can't take care of Naruto either. Besides Jiraiya or Kakashi raising Naruto would make it obvious that he is the son of Minato. Naruto afterall, does look a lot like Minato, though he has his mother's face."

After hearing the Sandaime's words, Inoichi became a bit more relaxed. Inoichi smiled before saying, "I'm sure Noriko would love him and Ino would also love having a baby brother. I'll adopt him, Hokage-sama. From now on, his name is Yamanaka Naruto, second child of Yamanaka Inoichi and Yamanaka Noriko and he'll grow as a Yamanaka. I'll help him become a fantastic ninja of Konoha."


	2. The Prodigy and his graduation

**CHAPTER 2- THE PRODIGY AND HIS GRADUATION**

10 Years had gone by since the Kyuubi incident. The 10 years hadn't gone by without an incident. A year after the Kyuubi incident, Kumogakure made an attempt to obtain the Byakugan. It ended badly for everyone. The relations between Konoha and Kumo had become quite sour. The twin brother of the Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hizashi had to sacrifice himself, leaving his son, Negi totally distraught after losing his father. Then five years after the Kyuubi incident, the Uchiha Massacre took place which led to Uchiha clan being reduced to just one loyal member and no sane members.

The one bright spot for Konoha was that they continued to produce prodigies. Hyuuga Negi, who already graduated was one. Uchiha Sasuke, who was in his final year at the Academy was another. Then there was the third, the first to have perfect scores every year in the Academy since Konoha stopped the war time curriculum, the first super prodigy to hail from the Yamanaka clan, Yamanaka Naruto.

In the current Academy curriculum, a student would usually require about 6 years to graduate. They can begin attending only after they turn 6. So most graduate by the time they are 12. The entire curriculum was changed because Uchiha Itachi who graduated early committed the Uchiha massacre. Most believed that he couldn't handle the pressure of being a ninja at the age of 7, resulting in him turning mad. To attend the graduation exam earlier than usual, a student would need the permission of his guardian or clan head and the Hokage.

When Inoichi arrived, Hiruzen asked him, "Tell me why, Inoichi. Why are you allowing Naruto to attend the Graduation exams?"

Inoichi sighed before saying, "Pressure from the clan, Sir. Naruto has been trashing the Chunins in our clan in every single spar. They've begun finding it really embarrassing that an academy student has been besting them in spars every time, even if he is a prodigy."

"Prodigy!? That term is so easily used these days. Back in my day, the likes of Hyuuga Neji or Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't have been called prodigies." Hiruzen remarked.

"True. But there is no doubt in my mind that Naru-chan is a super prodigy. Sometimes he reminds me too much of his biological parents. He is probably as talented as Minato used to be if not more talented and he works as hard as Kushina, if not more so." Inoichi replied.

Hiruzen couldn't believe what Inoichi had just said. Jiraiya had told him several times that Minato was a once in a lifetime prodigy. "Tell me everything regarding his abilities."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Naru-chan is more like an all-rounder."

"Like Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked

"No. Even more so than Kakashi. He knows a little bit of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Iryo-ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. Not to mention, that he is also a sensor. Since I had to teach him telepathy, I got him started on chakra control at the age of 2. This has led to him having perfect chakra control. Among the Yamanaka clan techniques he can use the Shindenshin no Jutsu to communicate telepathically without even using hand-seals. When he first learnt this, he used telepathy to talk non-stop. At first, it was endearing. Soon it became a bit irritating. It consumes very little chakra for him now, so he can do that as and when he wants. But he prefers using the Anbu code language with those who know it since I taught him that first before Shindenshin no Jutsu. He can also use the Shinranshin no Jutsu effectively. He also knows the Shintenshin no Jutsu, but can hold it only for a few seconds at best. That is the one jutsu where Ino-chan is better than him. But whenever he uses it, he uses it brilliantly and effectively. Aside from this when it comes to ninjutsu, he knows techniques of every element except lightning." Inoichi said

"Four elements!? How? It takes years to be able to use even two elements effectively, let alone four. Even most Genin don't learn elemental ninjutsu." Hiruzen yelled shocked at Naruto's abilities.

"It's not as effective as you think. Naru-chan was better than a Gennin by the time he completed his first year at the Academy. Naru-chan has a strong affinity for Fuuton ninjutsu. He merely learnt low level Katon and Suiton techniques because if combined with Fuuton, they can extremely powerful. He also needs water to perform Suiton ninjutsu unlike the Nidaime. He learnt Doton, just to have a defensive jutsu. He is good with Fuuton but doesn't try to use the other ninjutsu techniques too often." Inoichi replied.

"What about Genjutsu and Iryo-ninjutsu? How did he learn those?" Hiruzen asked.

"He learnt those from Yamanaka Fuuka and her sister, Yamanaka Yuuka. Before Ino-chan joined the academy, Naru-chan used to spend all his free time with her and Sakura-chan. However when they joined the academy, he began spending time with Fuuka and Yuuka who got him interested in Genjutsu and Iryo-ninjutsu. When he uses Genjutsu, he reminds me of Kushina because he uses it like a prankster. He doesn't show you your worst memories or fears. He merely makes you think that you aren't in a Genjutsu and just makes bad things happen to you. He is brilliant with Iryo-ninjutsu and he combines that with his knowledge in poisons from all our flowers which makes him dangerous." Inoichi replied.

"How do you rate his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu? The Academy instructors have told me that he is fast and hasn't lost a spar yet. It's strange when he is pretty much a shrimp for his age. He is even shorter and lighter than Konohamaru despite being about two years older than him." Sarutobi laughed out.

Inoichi chuckled as well before warning Hiruzen, "It's true, but don't call him a shrimp or a chibi or anything like that, because that's when his Kushina like personality comes out. He is really mean to those who call him those. Bad things tend to happen to those who do so in the form of pranks or kicks to the crotch."

Hiruzen was aware of what Inoichi had just said since he had heard a lot about students from Naruto's class being sent to the hospitals holding their crotch.

"As for his Taijutsu and speed, he reminds me of Minato. Naruto is fast. Super-fast for an Academy student. I've seen Gai's chibi version run at insane speeds for a Genin. But Naru-chan is still way faster than that."

Hiruzen's eyes widened upon hearing this feat of speed. Lee had been trained heavily by Gai for an entire year and was definitely the fastest Genin, Konoha has had since the new Academic Curriculum was put in place and Naruto was even faster.

"He uses the momentum from his speed and knowledge of the basic human body and its weak spots from Iryo-ninjutsu in his Taijutsu style to make up for the lack in power and size. As for Kenjutsu, he learnt the basics from Yamanaka Kisuke. The problem is that most swords are too big and heavy for him. Afterall, despite the amount of proteins he intakes, he is just 120cm tall and weighs just 23kg (approx. 50lbs). He had been working on the design for some weapons lately. He told me that he ordered it at the Higurashis, who are currently working on it. He is keeping it a surprise for now." Inoichi continued.

"You also mentioned Fuinjutsu. Does he know about his burden?" Hiruzen asked

"Yes, he knows his burden. I taught him the Kage-bunshin no jutsu and he became a master of it. He tends to use the special ability of the Shadow clones while in battle to analyze his opponent. He later learnt even the kunai and shuriken versions of the Kage Bunshin which Biwako-sensei had taught me long ago. He had noticed the seal earlier as it appeared while training without a shirt on. He asked me about it. I told him that I'd tell him later when he was older. But curiosity got the better of him and he created a Kage-Bunshin and used the Shintenshin on himself. He was there only for a moment but noticed a giant cage with seal written on it and the Kyuubi snoring inside the cage. He also noticed some Kyuubi chakra that was just floating around. He was scared out of his wits and came crying to me. I confirmed his suspicions and told him that it doesn't matter since he is and will always be my son. I suspect he knows his actual lineage as well. He is smart. He has an IQ over 200 like Shikamaru. But he never brought it up. He is probably afraid that I or Noriko would be sad. Silly boy indeed, Noriko already knows everything I know and still loves him like a son. Ino-chan too suspects that Naru-chan was adopted but doesn't mind that at all. She still loves him the same. As for Fuinjutsu, he knows enough to create explosion tags and storage seals. Nothing too complicated." Inoichi said.

"I see. What about sibling rivalry? Naruto-kun seems to be better at pretty much everything and he is the younger one. Does Ino-chan have any inferiority complex because of that?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well she had once. But that changed." Inoichi said

 _Flashback_

 _Yamanaka Ino, 6 years old and 1_ _st_ _year student at the Academy was sparring with her younger brother, Yamanaka Naruto, 4 years old._

 _The spar was short-lived as Inoichi announced, "Winner-Yamanaka Naruto!"_

 _Ino couldn't believe it. She who had already joined the Shinobi academy had been easily trounced by her much shorter younger brother in front of her father and few other family members. The moment he announced Naruto, the winner, she noticed him raise his hands in celebration with a smile. This filled Ino with rage. Ino simply stood up and slapped Naruto hard on his cheek and yelled, "How dare you!" before walking away towards her room._

 _As Ino walked away, she didn't notice the tears that were dripping down from Naruto's eyes, but Inoichi did. Inoichi was surprised to see such a reaction from his daughter. He knew that unlike Naruto, she had been slacking and it only got worse after she joined the Academy as Sakura ended her friendship with Ino and became her love rival in their pursuit for Uchiha Sasuke. He made them spar knowing that Naruto would win, so that Ino would become more serious in her training. But in doing so, he may have jeopardized the sibling love that Ino and Naruto had for one another. Naruto stood shocked for a while before running away into his room._

 _Inoichi decided to go to Ino's room and talk with her. He entered the room and noticed an angry and scowling Ino sitting on her bed. When she noticed him, she asked him angrily, "What do you want? Are you here to rub my defeat on my face?"_

 _Inoichi also had a stern expression on his face as he said, "I want you to apologize to Naruto. He did nothing wrong."_

" _Nothing wrong! He embarrassed and humiliated me in front of everyone."_

" _The only reason you lost was because you have been slacking in your training, while he has been training even much more harder since you joined the Academy." Inoichi yelled back._

 _Seeing that Ino wasn't budging, Inoichi decided to leave the room. Just before leaving the room, Inoichi stopped and without turning around spoke to Ino, "Why are you trying to be a Kunoichi, Ino-chan? Just think about it."_

 _Ino simply ignored her father as she went to take a bath before sleeping. She didn't need dinner since she was dieting to impress Sasuke-kun._

 _The following morning, Ino woke up and noticed a note by her bed. She opened the note and on that was a poorly drawn sad face with the words, 'Onee-chan, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me' written on it. Ino then noticed that she wasn't alone in the room. She looked down and saw Naruto sleeping near her feet. He had clearly been crying the entire night. At that moment she felt like she had been a terrible older sister. She called out to Naruto and nudged him a bit as he woke up._

 _Seeing his sister in front of him, Naruto immediately looked down and was about to walk off, when he suddenly found himself lifted in a bear hug from behind by his older sister. Ino twirled him around before dropping him on her bed. She then smiled down at Naruto as she said, "I'm sorry, Naru-chan. Can you forgive your Onee-chan?"_

 _Naruto who was surprised found himself smiling as he nodded a yes. Ino immediately hugged him as he hugged her back. Suddenly Ino remembered her father's question. She decided to ask the same to Naruto, "Naru-chan, why do you train so hard?"_

 _Naruto began a series of hand seals to use the Shindenshin no Jutsu (At the age of four, he needed hand seals to use Shindenshin no Jutsu) as he said, 'Onee-chan, I want to be the Hokage so that I can take care and protect everyone important to me like Tou-chan, Kaa-chan and you too, Onee-chan and also the rest of our clan and all of mine and your friends as well.'_

 _Ino suddenly felt a wave of respect for her younger brother as she found her reason too. She decided that she'd protect her little brother and her family no matter what and help Naruto reach his dream._

 _Ino's smile suddenly changed from a loving smile to a mischievous one as she said, "How sweet of you Naru-chan to protect your Onee-chan! But I wonder who'll protect you from the Tickle monster."_

 _Naruto tried to escape but he was already trapped within the vicious hold of his Tickle monster. Inoichi merely watched their interactions unnoticed from outside the door as he smiled happily._

 _Flashback end_

Hiruzen smiled upon hearing the story, before saying, "I still can't sign Naruto-kun's permission form. I don't want him to lose his innocence. He'll graduate at the age of 12."

"I understand, Sir. I'll tell him later." Inoichi replied.

 **Two days later**

Konoha was in a state of uproar. Chunin, Jounin and the Anbu were running around in search of a certain Chunin named Mizuki Touji, who had just stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Seals from the Hokage Tower. Mizuki entered when the Hokage was in the council chambers and stole the scroll. A certain Anbu had spotted him leave the Tower who reported it straight away to the Hokage who noticed that the Scroll was missing.

The trackers found Mizuki heading towards the Eastern exit and followed him. Little did they know that it was actually an Iwa Bunshin that they were chasing. Mizuki was actually heading for the Western exit which was near a training ground, which was usually empty.

Just as he neared the training ground, he was intercepted by his old friend from his Academy days, fellow Chunin and Academy instructor, Umino Iruka. Mizuki knew he was stronger than Iruka. Afterall, unlike his old friend, he was someone who was in contention for a promotion to Jounin rank before he was suspected of killing his comrades in a failed mission, which led to the Sandaime forcing him to be a baby-sitter.

Mizuki made short-work of Iruka defeating him soundly. The fight did cost him some precious time and he had to make it out of Konoha's borders before the Anbu caught him. He was sure that they would have found out about the Iwa-bunshin by now. He took a kunai and threw it at Iruka, who had resigned himself to death. But just as it was about to strike Iruka, another kunai deflected it, saving Iruka.

Mizuki turned towards the direction in which the kunai came from only to see a tiny blond Academy student wearing a grey hoodie and black pants and recognized him as Yamanaka Naruto. Mizuki, who was relieved that it wasn't an Anbu sported a grin as he laughed, "Well, well, well, what do we have hear? An Academy student protecting his sensei and trying to become a hero by taking on a stronger Chunin? Hahahahaha."

Naruto merely continued to walk with a frown on his face and a kunai in his hand. Iruka tried to tell Naruto to run away, but he was too injured to get the words out of his mouth. Mizuki seeing Iruka's struggle laughed harder before yelling, "You may be an Academy prodigy, but you are no match for a seasoned Chunin or Jounin, which is what I was supposed to be. Curse your own fate for leading you here" before throwing his Fuuma Shuriken at the blond. The Fuuma Shuriken hit Naruto square on his chest causing Mizuki to smirk before the blond disappeared and a log appeared in its place.

Mizuki suddenly heard another kunai being thrown at him and took out a kunai of his own to deflect it. Just as Mizuki turned towards his direction to deflect the kunai, Naruto performed some hand seals and the one kunai multiplied into about 20 kunais. Mizuki was shocked at Naruto's use of such an advanced jutsu and couldn't react in time to deflect all the kunai. He managed to deflect the ones intended for his vitals, but the kunais impaled his thighs and arms. Mizuki should have been able to still stand up, but just then Naruto appeared at an incredible speed and punched him in the gut that made Mizuki fall down on the ground.

Naruto created a Kage-Bunshin, which moved towards Iruka and began healing his wounds. Mizuki with the little strength remaining in him yelled, "Why can't I move? You missed my vitals. Your punch wasn't all that strong either. It was just fast."

The original Naruto showed a needle that was placed between his fingers and Mizuki noticed a liquid dripping out of it and realized that Naruto had coated the needle in a paralyzing poison and punched him with it. The original Naruto then threw a smoke bomb to alert the Anbu of Mizuki's location.

An Anbu squad arrived and took Mizuki away before carrying both Naruto and Iruka towards the Hokage tower. Iruka, who had been healed by then by Naruto couldn't help but admire the blond prodigy.

Naruto at the age of 10 had solidly defeated a Chunin stronger than him quite soundly without suffering even an injury in the battle. He used advanced jutsus like the Kunai Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu and the Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu. He also used Iryo-ninjutsu at a level better than most medics to heal his injuries. His use of poison to punch Mizuki was also brilliant. In just a couple of minutes, he performed the kind of feat, that no one in the current graduating class, which was regarded as one of the greatest graduating classes in recent times because of the number of clan heirs could hope to perform as they were. He had made up his mind to convince the Hokage to allow Naruto to graduate.

 **At the Hokage Tower**

The Hokage ordered Naruto to wait since he wanted to hear the story first from Iruka. Naruto moved towards the photos of the Hokage while Iruka told the Hokage his tale. Iruka told him about the entire fight between Mizuki and him, before Naruto saved him and defeated Mizuki.

Hiruzen couldn't help but feel proud of his successor's biological son who had been adopted by his wife's student. He turned towards Naruto and noticed that the boy was staring at the photos of the Hokages. Hiruzen was interrupted by Iruka saying, "Hokage-sama, I recommend Yamanaka Naruto for promotion to Genin."

Hiruzen was shocked to hear this from Iruka, who was known to coddle and protect Genin. This brought him back to the conversation he had earlier with Inoichi. He still wasn't too sure about this. Naruto too turned to his sensei in shock. "Why?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yamanaka Naruto used two Jounin level jutsus with ease today and apprehended a traitor of atleast high Chunin level almost single-handedly. He also made efficient use of a low level jutsu like the Kawarimi and his clan's poisons in apprehending the traitor. His speed was also incredible and his use of poison to cover his weakness in strength is absolute genius. He kept the traitor alive while healing me with the Shosen jutsu, which is high level Iryo-ninjutsu that even Chunin level medics struggle with and then alerted the Anbu using a smoke-bomb which shows brilliant presence of mind. There is no one in the current graduating class or in the previous graduating class who is as skilled as Naruto." Iruka replied. Hiruzen smiled proudly and turned to look towards Naruto, who sported a bright smile, a blush and was rubbing the back of his dead in embarrassment just like a young Minato used to.

Just then, Yamanaka Inoichi, Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko entered the Hokage's office. Inoichi was the one who announced, "Mizuki was working for Orochimaru. He was spying on the graduating class. He wanted to give the Scroll of Seals to the Snake Sannin."

Hearing his former protégé being involved, Hiruzen couldn't help but feel thankful that Naruto managed to stop Mizuki. He watched Inoichi as he scolded Naruto for getting into a fight with a Chunin. Inoichi might have been scolding him, but there was a look of pride in his eyes. When Naruto was looking down, Inoichi patted his head and said, "I'm really proud of you. To take down a Chunin with so much more experience is a great feat. You aren't a ninja yet, but you've already begun protecting your village. But don't let it get to your head. Mizuki was underestimating you."

With both Iruka and Inoichi voting for Naruto's promotion to Genin, Hiruzen couldn't help but comply, "Since all four of you are here, I want you four to conduct Naruto's graduation exam. Right here. Right now."

All four of them were shocked just as much as young Naruto was upon hearing the Hokage's words. Iruka, Inoichi, Ibiki and Anko stood behind the Hokage with Naruto standing in front of the desk as Iruka ordered, "Yamanaka Naruto, perform the Bunshin no Jutsu, the Henge no Jutsu and the Kawarimi no Jutsu now."

Naruto simply nodded before using a cross-shaped hand seal as three Kage-Bunshins popped out. When the four examiners nodded, the three clones and the original then formed the Ram seal to perform the Henge. The next thing the Hokage and the examiners knew, the four Narutos had changed into the four Hokage, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, a young Sarutobi Hiruzen and Namikaze Minato. Hiruzen, Inoichi, Ibiki, Iruka and Anko were staring at the four open-mouthed. Hiruzen then recalled Naruto staring at the photos of the Hokage. Naruto knew the Sandaime's height and got his height exactly right. With the others he simply made them all exactly six feet tall. Suddenly all four Hokages sported a bright smile and within another second, all four of them were standing behind the Hokage's seat and the examiners were standing where Naruto had previously stood. It took them an extra second to understand that all of the transformed Naruto clones had merely performed a Kawarimi no Jutsu to replace themselves with the examiners. To perform a kawarimi with a human being is not an easy feat. The examiners were still staring at the sight of all four Hokages standing together, till it all ended in a puff of smoke with all of them disappearing leaving a broadly smiling Naruto with his hands behind his head.

All four examiners smiled broadly before Iruka announced, "Yamanaka Naruto, congratulations. You pass. You are now an official Gennin of Konohagakure no Sato."

Hiruzen gave Naruto his hitai-ate and the blond raised his fist in jubilation with a broad smile plastered on his face. Inoichi couldn't help but feel proud. This was without a doubt a proud moment for not just him but the entire Yamanaka clan. People always looked up to the Uchiha, Senju and the Hyuuga. The Yamanaka were only known for working well with the Nara and the Akimichi clans and for their T&I work and were not as respected. Now, a Yamanaka has become the first to graduate early in the new Academic Curriculum. Not a Hyuuga. Not an Uchiha. Not a Senju, even if there weren't any aside from a 47 year old Tsunade. A Yamanaka. Even if Naruto wasn't one by blood, he was raised as one and was pretty much the prince of the clan. Tomorrow the clan would definitely have a party.

Ibiki and Anko knew the blond since he used to come along with Inoichi a lot to the T&I. They always thought that the blond could have a future in their dept. since he was so adept in the Yamanaka jutsus.

Hiruzen then added, "The capture of Mizuki would be considered as your first mission. Both you and Iruka will receive the full pay for a B-rank mission."

Suddenly Naruto found himself lifted in the air by Anko, who shoved his head into her sizable breasts as she yelled, "Well done Gaki. Just 10 and already troubling that bastard (Orochimaru). I can't be more proud of you."

Suddenly the smiles of Hiruzen, Ibiki and Inoichi disappeared as they mentally screamed, 'Lucky Bastard' at Naruto. Anko shifted Naruto onto her hips as she walked out of the office carrying the blond while saying, "You know, a B-rank mission pays a decent amount. You could celebrate being a Gennin by giving me a Dango treat."

Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to escape but he was trapped within the clutches of Konoha's snake mistress, who was now skipping away, while carrying the blond on her hips to her favorite restaurant.

'Maybe you aren't all that lucky afterall', the three men thought now.

The one thing all those who watched Naruto's performance were thinking about was the similarity in resemblance that Naruto bore with the Yondaime. Seeing him disappear and a Naruto in his place made everyone feel like they were seeing a shrunken version of the Yondaime. Both Hiruzen and Inoichi were slightly worried whether Anko, Ibiki and Iruka had connected the dots. Even then they knew that the trio were trustworthy and would keep it a secret.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES : I HAD TO WORK AGAINST TIME TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER. I HAD TO DELETE MY EARLIER VERSION AND REPLACE IT WITH THIS ONE. I'M ALSO HALFWAY THROUGH WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. I NEED REVIEWS THOUGH. THE RESPONSE IS POSITIVE WHICH I APPRECIATE, BUT I GOT VERY FEW REVIEWS.**


End file.
